


Princess

by HazzaBearsSlut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse mentioned, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Louis, Crossdressing, Feminine Louis, First Time, Innocent Louis, M/M, Shy Louis, Top Harry, quiet louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazzaBearsSlut/pseuds/HazzaBearsSlut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is the prettiest, most quiet boy at school. When Harry begins attending the same school, he instantly sees Louis and wants him. It takes a while, but Harry gets him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess

Louis was a very quiet person. He wore girly clothes and kept to himself. Other people loved to comment on his tutus and stockings, but he never replied, he knew better than that. He wore eyeliner and mascara everyday, a crown of flowers on his golden brown fringe of hair. He was obviously incredibly gay, he didn't have to tell people. He was absolutely beautiful, everyone would tell you it, everyone knew who he was. Louis was all about his looks and wanted to feel pretty. He knew he was hot, he knew that he made straight guys stare at his bum and he knew he could have anyone, he just had to say the words. But he didn't want anyone, there wasn't one appealing person to him.

\--

Harry was a new kid. It took about a week for everybody in the entire school to love him, girls talking about how hot he was and guys secretly wishing they were him. Harry was gay, he wasn't going to come out, not for a while, at least, he didn't know how people would react. Guys bugged him about asking girls out, but Harry just shrugged it off and played it cool, saying he'd just got out of a relationship. 

\--

The first time the boys met was in the library after school. Harry was looking for a book when he heard a voice singing, he thought he was the only one in the library, even the librarian was in her office with the door shut. Harry turned the corner, looking for the voice. He bit his lip as he saw the boy, standing on his tip toes in attempt to reach a book, but he couldn't. He stopped singing in frustration. Harry could actually see the bottom of his bum, pretty, frilly little panties making his bum look even better. "You have a beautiful voice." Harry said, moving to stand next to him, getting the book he was reaching for and handing it to him as he fell back to normal height. 

Louis blushed, staying silent, taking the book from his hands. Louis had never seen somebody so amazingly beautiful, and Harry was thinking the same exact thing about Louis. Louis stayed silent, biting his lip. "I'm Harry." Harry offered his hand but Louis room a small step back. "Thank you." Louis whispered, before turning on his heal and leaving Harry standing there in a daze before Harry could say anything else. Harry frowned, going back to looking for the book he needed. 

\--

Harry had made a friend- Niall was his name. Harry had been able to tell Niall that he was gay, and Niall swore he wouldn't tell anyone. Harry was sitting with Niall the next time he saw Louis. "Niall, do you know who he is?" Harry asked nodding towards Louis. "That? That's Louis Tomlinson." Niall said. "He's bloody gorgeous." Harry said, watching as he walked by. Niall let out a snort of laughter. "Good luck with that. The boy has never said a word to one person here. He ignores the whole world, I don't think he even knows how to talk." Niall said. "That's funny, I heard him singing yesterday and he talked to me." Harry said. "You're kidding, right? What did you do to get him to talk?" Niall asked, raising his eyebrows. "All I did was help him get a book down, and told him he had a beautiful voice. He said thank you and then left like I was some murderer. I want him." Harry said. "Good luck, mate." Niall snorted.

\--

Harry learned that Louis spent his time in the library every day after school, so that's what Harry started doing. Louis would give him a small smile every time they saw each other and sometimes Louis would tap on his shoulder when he couldn't reach a book and Harry would smile and stand, getting the book for him. Neither of them ever said a word, they just sat with each other, reading until the library closed. That was the closest thing to a friend Louis had.

\--

One day, Louis didn't show up to the library, and it stayed that way for a while, but Harry didn't stop going, in hopes that Louis would come back. He thought maybe he was being silly, worrying as much as he was. He thought maybe Louis had just gone to the library for a research project and finished, so didn't need to come anymore. But Harry was worried. He was scared that something happened.

\--

Louis came back three weeks later. He was no longer wearing his usual girly attire, he was wearing jeans and a sweater, he didn't have make up on, he wasn't wearing a crown, but he was still the most beautiful person on this planet in Harry's eyes. "You look different. Not a bad different, but different. I'm not used to it." Harry told him. Louis didn't say anything, shrugging, looking back down at his book. "Please talk to me. I really like you, I-" Louis slammed his book shut. "You don't know anything about me." He snapped, tossing the book onto the table, getting up and stomping away. Harry didn't know why his feelings were so hurt. He was too upset to continue reading, he just sat there until the library closed, then went home and slept until morning. 

\--

The next day instead of smiling at Harry, Louis glared at him and Harry frowned as he looked away from him, sitting far away from Louis. Harry still thought he was pretty, even when he was angry.

\--

Louis opened his book, seeing a note on the inside. 

'So let me get to know you. -Harry Xx'

Louis looked up at his father walked, shutting his book to hide the note. "You're home early." He growled. "I- I didn't have anything after school, they canceled it." Louis said. "Go to your room if you're going to be here, I don't want to see you at all tonight." He said. "Yes, sir." Louis said, getting up and going to his room, locking the door. All he could think about was Harry and he was so scared, scared of what his father would do if he ever found out that he even looked at Harry like that. He felt so bad for snapping at him and for being so rude, but he had to. 

\--

"Fuck!" Louis cried as he fell backwards trying to reach a book. "Louis? Are you alright?" Harry asked, moving to him in a hurry. "Yeah, I'm fine, I-" Louis looked up, eyes connecting with Harry's. "You're so pretty." Harry whispered. "I-I- I'm not- I'm not gay, I- H-Harry, just please don't- please don't talk to me anymore, it's not okay, you shouldn't think I'm pretty, I shouldn't want you, gay isn't okay, it's not, I'm not, I-" "Louis, who on earth told you that gay wasn't okay?" Harry asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Louis violently shook his head, tears beginning to stream down his face. "I shouldn't want this, I shouldn't want you, why do I want you, I-" "You want me?" Harry asked, quietly. "It doesn't matter, I'm not gay, I'm not, I'm not, I can't be!" Louis cried. 

"Louis, if you're gay, don't think it's not okay. Be proud of who you are." Harry said. "But I'll get hurt." Louis whispered. They were still on the floor, just looking at each other. "Whose going to hurt you, Louis?" Harry finally asked. "Why am I talking to you?" Louis whispered back. "Whose going to hurt you?" Harry repeated. "No one, no one is going to hurt me, as long as I'm not gay." Louis said. "Louis, tell me who." "My dad, my dad, he sent me away and if he finds out I'm still gay he's going to hurt me, I can't-" "I'm not letting you go back home. You're going to stay at my house, I'm not letting you go home anymore." Harry said. "B-but all of my things are at my house, my dad will never let me leave." Louis whimpered. "Then you can use my clothes until we can get them, I am not letting you back over there." Harry said. "Okay." Louis whispered. 

\--

Harry woke up to a loud cry, followed by no no no! Harry quickly got up, running to the guest room where Louis was staying. "Louis, what is it, whats wrong?" Harry asked, climbing onto the bed over Louis. "Harry, please help me." Louis sobbed, reaching for Harry. "I'm right here, baby, I won't let anyone hurt you." Harry said, pulling Louis into his chest. Louis was wearing very little clothing, only wearing some very pretty panties that fit his bum well. He didn't seem to mind that Harry could pretty much see all of him, he just needed comfort right now, and Harry was providing it. "I'm sorry." Louis whispered. "For what, baby?" Harry whispered back. "For not talking to you." 

"Baby, don't be sorry for that. What matters is that you're talking to me now." Harry said, gently pressing a kiss to Louis' head. "Why are you so nice to me?" Louis asked. "You haven't given me a reason to not be nice to you." Harry shrugged. "Besides, I like you. I may not know much about you but I still like you. You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen." Harry said. "Y-you think I'm beautiful?" Louis asked. "I do." Harry whispered. Louis looked at him, biting his lip. "E-even without all of my make up and clothes?" Louis whispered. "Especially without your make up and clothes. Make up and clothes don't make you beautiful, you make you beautiful. And yes, make up and clothes makes it interesting, but in my eyes, you're beautiful no matter what." Harry said, pressing another kiss to his head. 

"Why are you so quiet? When I asked my friend about you, he said no one has ever heard you talk before. Why did you talk to me?" Harry asked. "I'm not quiet because I want to be. I force myself to be silent. I don't want anything to do with anyone because people are so cruel. They can be nice to you one day, and the next they'll be beating you with a frying pan, or pulling your pants down and doing bad things to you and making you feel disgusting without you even doing anything. Or at least, that's how I used to feel. When I met you, all I felt was butterflies. When you helped me, I was so surprised, because no one ever helps me, they'd laugh at my tutus or whistle at me, like I'm some kind of dog, some would even smack my butt, but you just smiled and treated me like I was a normal person, and that's why I talked to you." 

"W-why were you gone for so long? Where did your dad send you?" Harry asked. "He didn't want me to be gay. He's beat me my whole life, I've got bruises on my back and every once in a while, he'll give me a black eye. When I was younger, my uncle sexually abused me, and when my dad found out, he blamed it on me and that's when the beating started. When I began wearing the clothes that I like and make up, it got worse and worse, and finally he sent me to a mental facility and lied to them and said that I had schizophrenia and that the voices were 'forcing' me to like men. While I was gone, he took all of my tutus, skirts, stockings, all of my girl tops, but he didn't find my panties, which I'm glad, because I love them, but he took nearly everything and so now I have to wear this." Louis said. "I'll buy you new clothes." Harry said. "No, you don't have to do that, I-" "I'm going to. I'm going to take you shopping tomorrow, listen, money is not an issue and I'll buy you anything you want. So please, let me take you shopping." "Maybe." Louis finally said. "I'll take it." Harry grinned.

\--

"What about this one?" Harry asked. Louis shrugged. He did like it, he just knew how expensive these were and he couldn't ask Harry to buy it for him. "Please pick out ones you like." Harry pouted. Louis turned his head, looking for one he liked. He bit his lip, seeing a gray tutu, with a set of lacy underwear, he loved it, the underwear had thin strings on the sides, and Louis knew it would fit his bum quite perfectly. "Which one are you looking at?" Harry asked. "Gray." Louis whispered, guiltily. "Get it." Harry instantly said. "Harry, I-" "Please? I want to buy you everything you want, and you won't even let me to do that. Please don't feel bad for me buying you things, because now that you're in my life, you'll get presents from me all the time and you can't complain. Please just pick out things you like, try them on, and if you like them, I'll buy them for you." Harry said. 

"O-okay, I-I guess I'll try it on." Louis said. Harry grinned, walking towards the gray tutu. "What size?" He asked. "Eight." Louis said. "Here you go." Harry said, handing it to him. "You gonna go try it on?" Harry asked. "W-will you come with me?" Louis asked, shyly. "Of course." Harry said, following Louis to the fitting rooms. Harry stopped stopped outside, but Louis pulled him in. He turned away from Harry as he undressed, before putting the soft, silky gray panties on. When he turned around, Harry was covering his eyes. He rolled his own eyes, putting the tutu on.  "You can look." Louis said, softly. Harry opened his eyes, instantly biting his lip. "Wow." Harry whispered, standing up. "You're so beautiful." 

Louis turned towards the mirror looking at himself. "Does my bum look okay?" Louis asked. "Fantastic." Harry said. Louis turned around, inches away from Harry. "Do you like it?" Harry asked. Louis shyly nodded his head. "Then it's yours." Harry whispered. Louis smiled, filling Harry's stomach with butterflies and making him feel warm all over. "Thank you." He said. Harry leaned in, hesitating before pressing his lips to Louis'. Louis was quick to oblige, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Harry's neck as Harry gently placed his hands on Louis' hips. It ended too quickly. Louis pulled away, shaking his head. "We shouldn't be doing this." Louis whispered. Harry frowned. "I'm sorry, you deserve everything you want ever, but my dad will kill me, he'll-" "Louis, how old are you?" Harry asked. "What?" Louis asked. "Tell me how old you are." Harry repeated. "I'm eighteen?" Louis said, beginning to get angry at him. Louis was telling him they couldn't be together and Harry was worried about how old he was. "You're an adult, Louis. We're less than a month away from graduating, when we graduate, you and I can leave and I'll get us a place to live and it will be hundreds and hundreds of miles away from this place and your dad will never find us, it will be just us, just me and you. You can move in with me, and if your dad gets mad then he can't be upset because you're an adult and you can live where you want to and if you want to live with me and be with me, then that's what you'll do. If you'd rather not be with me and go home with your dad, its your choice, not your dad's, not mine, its yours." Harry said.

Louis just looked at him for a while. "Okay. I like you. I really do. I don't even know your last name, but I want you so bad." Louis said. Harry bit back a smile, breath taking dimples still showing. Louis took in a small breath. "Fuck my dad. I'd rather get to know you." Louis said, stepping closer, pulling Harry in to kiss him again. 

\--

Louis let Harry buy him a few outfits. Less than Harry wanted to buy, but more than Louis wanted to. When they got home, Louis dashed to the bedroom, changing into one of his new tutus and panties, along with a flower crown. That was all he was wearing- no shirt or anything. Be went back to find Harry, smiling when he did. "You're so beautiful." Harry said as Louis went in to peck his lips. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, burying his face in his neck, hugging him tight. Harry smiled, wrapping his arms around Louis. "Hazza." Louis said. "That's what I'm going to call you." "Only if I can call you princess." Harry said. "Mm, I like that." Louis said, pulling away from the hug. 

"Your tutus make me so-" "Horny?" Louis asked. "I was going to say happy, but horny can also describe it." Harry said. Louis bit back a grin, looking up at him. "Hazza?" Louis whispered. "Yes, princess?" Harry asked, smiling because Louis was just so cute. "I want you." Louis whispered, gently moving his hands and placing them on Harry's chest. "You can have me whenever." Harry said. Louis bit his lip, smiling. "I want you right now." Louis said, leaning in to gently mouth at his neck. "Then you can have me right now." Harry teased, beginning to gently rub his sides. Louis moved to kiss him again, this time it was full of want, Louis clutching Harry's shirt in tight fists.

Harry hummed into the kiss, slowly moving his hands passed Louis' tutu, kneading his bum with his hands. Louis gasped into the kiss, letting out a small whine. Harry pushed his tongue into his mouth, exploring his mouth, Louis beginning to let out beautiful little whines. "Come on, lets go to my room, princess." Harry said, pulling away. Louis quickly nodded, cheeks flushed. Harry gently took Louis' hand, leading him to Harry's bedroom, gently pushing him in to the bed. He pulled his shirt off, throwing it aside, leaning down to kiss him. "Harry, please." Louis whined into the kiss. Harry pulled away, attaching his lips to Louis' neck. Louis moaned as Harry sucked dark marks into his skin, marking him as Harry's. He left them scattered around his neck, collarbone, and chest, and even a couple on Louis' cute little tummy. "H-Haz, I n-need to take m-my skirt off." Louis panted. "No, I want you to keep it on." Harry said, voice raspy. Harry reached to pull Louis' panties down, but Louis stopped him. "Wait, I-"

"What's wrong, princess?" Harry asked. "I-I'm small, I-" Louis whimpered in shame. "Baby, I don't care about the size, I promise. What matters is that we're here together and as long as I'm making you feel good then I'm not worried about things like that, okay?" Harry said. "Okay." Louis whispered. Harry gently pulled his panties off of him, throwing them aside. Harry gently pressed a kiss to his thigh, smiling as Louis let out a small whimper. "Get my fingers wet, baby, I'm going to open you up." Harry said, reaching up. "H-harry, I've never done this before, w-will it hurt?" Louis asked, shyly. "You're a virgin?" Harry asked. Louis turned pink, feeling his eyes begin to water. 

"Oh, baby, don't be upset, its okay, you're just so beautiful, I expected that people would be lining up to sleep with you, don't be upset. Its going to hurt a little bit, but it will get better quickly, I promise." Harry explained, leaning up to gently kiss him. Louis nodded, taking Harry's fingers, beginning to suck and lick them to get them wet. Harry loved the feeling of Louis' tongue on his fingers and he desperately wanted Louis' mouth and tongue on his cock and it was throbbing at the thought of it. Harry slowly pulled his fingers away from Louis' mouth, moving it down to his tight, untouched hole. "Are you ready, princess?" Harry asked. Louis nodded, biting his lip nervously. Harry gently pressed his middle finger into Harry, stopping as his knuckle touched Louis' hot skin. 

After a while, he began slowly wiggling his finger. Louis whimpered, fisting the sheets, because with one finger he felt so full and so good, and he wanted to know how to hell Harry's cock was going to fit inside of him. He let out a loud moan, before biting his lip to keep it in. "It's okay, princess, be as loud as you need, baby." Harry said, gently kissing his thigh. "More." Louis whined, grinding down on Harry's finger. He pushed in another finger along with the first. He looked up at Louis for any signs of discomfort, biting his lip because he was so pretty, head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut. Harry slowly twisted his fingers, gently scissoring them to stretch Louis better. "H-Haz, I-I need, I-" He gasped, grinding his hips down. Harry leaned up, brushing his lips against Louis'. Louis let out a whine, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and pulling him down to kiss him. 

Harry pushed the last finger in, Louis gasping into the kiss then letting out a loud cry. He wasn't kissing back anymore, he was just moaning as Harry fingered him and traced his mouth with his tongue. Harry pulled away, watching Louis squeeze his eyes shut, fucking himself on Harry's long fingers, moaning and whining. "You're so pretty like this, princess." Harry breathed into his ear, pressing a gentle kiss beneath his ear. "H-Harry, Hazza, please, please, I need you." Louis begged, fisting the sheets. "Hush, baby." Harry said, gently taking his fingers out, Louis letting out a loud whine, bucking his hips down searching for Harry's fingers. Harry wiped them off, lips barely brushing Louis' neck. He gently put his hands on Louis' stomach, beginning to feel and touch every inch of Louis' body, because he needed it, he needed to touch him and kiss him everywhere. "You're so beautiful." Harry whispered, lips against his chest. "Harry please, please, I need you inside me, please don't make me wait any longer, I want you to make love to me, please, I want you to love me, please." Louis begged, on the verge of tears. "Let me grab a condom, princess." Harry said. "No, I want to feel you, I-" Louis whined, grabbing Harry's arm to keep him from moving away. Harry let out a small chuckle, leaning down to gently kiss him. "Don't worry, baby, I'm going to take care of you." Harry said as he pulled away. He quickly reached over to the bedside table, pulling out a bottle of lube. "Of course it's almost empty." Louis said, rolling his eyes. Harry frowned, looking at him. "I was just joking, I-I'm sorry." Louis said,cheeks turning darker red than before. "It's okay." Harry whispered, leaning down to kiss him one last time before taking his pants off, along with boxers.  "Oh God, how- how are you going to fit, I-" Louis asked, licking his lips. 

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you, I'll go slow." Harry said. "Can I- can I ride you? Th-that way I can control it when I-I'm ready." Louis asked, shyly, sitting up and fixing his tutu. "If that's what you want, princess." Harry said. Harry climbed onto the bed. Sitting against the headboard, opening the bottle of lube. He poured a generous amount onto his hand, spreading it on his throbbing cock. "Come here, baby." Harry said. Louis crawled closer sitting on his legs. "Whenever you're ready, okay?" Harry said. Louis nodded quickly moving to straddle Harry, taking in a deep breath. Harry held his dick, other hand on Louis' waist, helping him to slowly sit on his cock. When it was only the tip, Louis was breathing harshly, biting his lip, but when he sat all the way on his cock, Louis let out a loud moan, falling forward on Harry's chest. Harry watched in awe as Louis began to bounce on his dick, he was so tight and warm around him, it was better than Harry could ever imagine.

Louis was moaning loudly, whimpering Harry's name and profanities. Harry whispered words of praise, telling him how beautiful he was, what a good boy he was. He looked so good, he cheeks flushed, lips swollen, his skin clammy. The tutu made it a thousand times hotter, Louis made it look so pretty. Harry gently rubbed his back and his hips as Louis continued to bounce, eyes squeezed shut. After a while Harry grabbed Louis' hands, flipping them over, putting on hand beside Louis' head, gripping the bed, and intertwining the other with Louis' hand. He quickly shifted his position, beginning to thrust into Louis, Louis gripping the sheets. Harry leaned down, capturing Louis' lips in a heated kiss, Louis letting out a small moan. Louis' eyes widened and he let out a shout of HarryHarryHarry as harry changed his angle, hitting Louis' prostate for the first time. "Oh, Harry, d-don't stop, I- don't stop, right there oh God, yes, don't stop, please." Louis begged, being pushed towards his orgasm. 

Harry pounded faster into Louis, feeling close himself, biting his lip. Louis threw his head back, he was so close, it felt so good, Harry felt so good inside of him and if it were an option, he would have Harry inside him all of the time. "I-I-I'm gonna- I- Harry, I- I don't-" Louis moaned, meeting Harry's thrusts. "Let it go, princess, cum all over your pretty little skirt for me, baby." Harry grunted. Louis let out the most beautiful whine as he came, arching his back, spilling all over his skirt and some on his stomach. "H-H-Haz, I-I can't, I- oh, I- oh, Harry." Louis moaned, grabbing Harry's bicep, digging his nails into it. Harry buried his face into Louis' neck, thrusting a few more times before cumming into Louis.

They stayed like that for a minute. Harry buried inside of Louis,  pressing gentle kissed to his shoulder. Louis was so close to falling asleep, he was still coming down from his high, he still felt so good. Soon, Harry slowly pulled out, Louis whimpering at the feeling of being so empty. Harry fell next to him, leaning over to gently kiss him. "Was that okay?" Harry whispered as he pulled away. "I-it was fantastic." Louis said, reaching up to pull Harry back down to kiss him. "Take your skirt off, baby, its all messy." Harry said after a while. Louis nodded, quickly taking his not so fluffy tutu off, throwing it aside. They laid together for a while, looking at each other and being silly. When Louis was on the verge of falling asleep, Harry pulled him into his arms.

"My last name is Styles." Harry whispered. "Huh?" Louis asked. "You said you didn't even know my last name. Well its Styles." He said. "Harry Styles." Louis said, seeing if he liked the way it sounded on his own tongue. He smiled sleepily up at Harry. "Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson. Harry Tomlinson? No, Louis Styles. I like that." Harry said. Louis giggled, pressing a kiss to his chin. "Louis Styles." He whispered.


End file.
